Hello, Harry
by snickerdoodle131515
Summary: Lily is in labor. James is stressed out. Sirius is hyper. Peter is worried. Remus must calm everyone down. But the arrival of Harry just may take their minds off their 'issues'.


~*~Hello, Harry~*  
  
Author: cookiebutt131515, 2004  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. The Harry Potter series was created by J.K. Rowling and property of Warner Brothers Studios. Summary: Lily is in labor. James is stressed out. Sirius is hyper. Peter is worried. Remus must calm everyone down. But the arrival of Harry just might take their minds off their 'issues.' Rating: G  
  
James poured a cup of tea for Lily and himself, while reading the morning Daily Prophet at the same time. He was haphazardly pouring the tea everywhere.  
Lily, who was sitting on the couch that hot late July morning, looked up at her husband and cried, "James! You're spilling everywhere!"  
James finally looked up from his paper, and gasped at the tea all over the counter. None had gotten in the cups.  
Reaching into his pocket, James retrieved a Mahogany wand, and waved it, saying "Evanesco!" And the mess vanished.  
There was silence for several minutes as James made new tea with his full attention. Lily suddenly spoke from the couch, "James! The baby's kicking!"  
James, forgetting to bring the tea tray, rushed over to Lily, who was nine months pregnant and due any day now. But there was an even more pressure on the birth of this child than is normal. A prophecy had been made that the child born to those who had thrice denied Voldemort would be born as the seventh month dies. This child would be the downfall of Voldemort. If the baby wasn't born in two days, then it couldn't be theirs, but possibly Frank and Alice Longbottom's, who were also expecting a baby in late July.  
Lily gestured for James to feel the baby's kicking. James gasped as he felt the small heels nudging his hands. He looked up and grinned at Lily. "You know, that kind of hurts." He then whispered to Harry, "Do it again." He jumped when the baby obeyed.  
Lily laughed, just as their front door creaked open. Sirius entered, saying loudly. "James! Are you done with your newspaper---"  
He stopped speaking abruptly at the sight of them and grinned. He dashed forward eagerly, and pushing his sleek black hair out of his eyes, and kneeled down next to James. "Is he kicking?"  
James nodded, still amazed how someone so little could kick so hard. Sirius tentatively asked, "Can I feel?"  
Lily nodded, and James moved over for his best friend to feel. Sirius' face was blank for a moment, waiting. He gave a small jump and laughed as he was kicked. "Wow," he breathed. "That hurts, huh James?"  
"Yeah." Said James, smiling at Sirius. "When he's born, he'll probably be kicking us in the shins."  
"If he does, I'd blame you. You were just encouraging him." Said Lily, trying and failing to keep a straight face. "James, what ever happened to the tea?"  
James frowned. "It's on the counter. Probably cold by now. I'll go get it. Would you like some, Padfoot?"  
"Yes. Thanks, Prongs." Replied Sirius cheerfully.  
James went into the kitchen, and came back with the tea tray and three cups, and the newspaper.  
Setting the tray down on the coffee table, he told Sirius, "You can have it, but I want to finish the crossword first."  
Sirius groaned, "But that's the best part!"  
James removed two quills and inkbottles from the desk. "Here, you can help me."  
Sirius took the quill, and opened the paper to the game page. He read aloud while James and Lily sipped their tea, listening. "One across. A house-elf may only be freed when they receive this."  
"Clothes," muttered James, scribbling in the word.  
"Enjoyed witch burnings." Said Sirius, quill between his teeth as he unscrewed the cap to inkbottle.  
"Wendelin the Weird." Lily said.  
Sirius wrote the answer in. "Oh, I forgot to tell you that Moony's coming."  
"Good," smiled James. "Did he say when?"  
"Oh, any time now."  
"Is Wormtail coming?"  
"I think so, once he gets off work."  
"It's Saturday, Padfoot. He gets Saturdays off."  
"I know. He's at work."  
"But his Department isn't even open this early, or even today!"  
Sirius frowned. "You're probably right."  
Remus chose that time to enter. "Hello?"  
"Hey, Moony!" James called. "How long has Ollivanders been around?"  
"Since 382 BC" said Remus as he sat on the sofa.  
They finished their crossword puzzle, and assisted Lily and James in making lunch. They were just about to tune in to the Wizarding Wireless Network when they heard Lily gasp.  
"What is it, Lily?" James cried as they all rushed to her side. " Baby's coming," was all she could manage to say.  
They all started talking at once.  
"Do you need anything?" said Remus anxiously.  
"I'll call a Healer!" yelled James, running to find his owl.  
"I can't believe it!" cried Sirius. "James will be a father, and I'll be a godfather!"  
"Someone owl Peter!" James called.  
The house was utter chaos.  
"Lily, did you pack anything?"  
"Does he have clothes?"  
"We need to go to Saint Mungo's!"  
"Oh my gosh!'  
Long story short, it took quite a while to arrive at the hospital. Lily was put into the maternity ward, and the three anxious friends were left in the waiting room.  
James was pacing back and forth. If he did this much longer, he would wear the floor out, as Sirius pointed out.  
"Did someone send an owl to Peter?" asked James, momentarily stopping his pacing.  
"He says he'll come as soon as possible." Said Remus calmly, as Sirius fidgeted in the seat next to him.  
"I'm hungry," said Sirius at around four o' clock that afternoon. " Would you guys like anything to eat? I can't stand the suspense."  
"Sure." Said James and Remus in unison. "Look for Peter while you're in the cafeteria."  
"Oh, and nothing with sugar for you, Padfoot." Laughed Remus. " You're hyper enough as it is."  
"Right." Said Sirius, almost skipping as he raced towards the food service area.  
Sirius looked around anxiously. No sight of Peter. He got in line, and was shocked to see Frank Longbottom in line ahead of him.  
"Frank?"  
Frank turned, and grinned. "Sirius Black! Long time, no see!" they shook hands, and Frank asked, "What are you in here for?"  
"Lily Potter is having her baby, and I'm the godfather."  
"No kidding? Alice is in labor right now, too!"  
"That's right!" cried Sirius, still acting as though he needed medication to calm him down.  
"Are you alright?" asked Frank, looking concerned.  
"Yeah, just excited."  
"I can understand that. You're really nervous, huh? How is James holding up?"  
"No well. He's completely stressed out. If he doesn't hear news soon, he'll start ripping his hair out. And Remus is all calm, you know. He's learned how to keep emotions in. Peter's coming, and I'm on sugar restriction."  
He got several trays of food, knowing his friend's favorite food by heart by now. He had known them for over seven years. He also got Lily food, just in case, and a tray for Peter when he showed up, and if the first thing Peter did when he arrived was head to the food court.  
Not being able to carry five trays, he levitated the rest to float beside him.  
He told James and Sirius about seeing Frank Longbottom. James sounded surprised that they were in the same time as Lily.  
"That's strange," James had said, running his hands distractedly through his hair. "If they are both born on the same day, then how will we know?" he didn't have to say it—they all knew that he was talking about the prophecy.  
Peter came running down the hallway; he came to a skidding stop in front of them, gasping for breath. "I came as soon as I could! I got lost—looked on three different floors for you guys!"  
"There's direction signs everywhere!" said Remus matter of factly.  
"Oh." Said Peter, sounding embarrassed. "Well, how much longer?"  
"No idea," said Sirius, bouncing in his chair. "I can't wait any longer! I'm going in!"  
"No, Padfoot. If anyone goes, it'll be me." James stood and knocked softly on the door, which opened slowly.  
Sirius pulled at his hair, and began pacing just as James had done. Peter sat in Sirius' vacated chair and chewed his nails while tapping his toes on the wooden floor. Remus looked around anxiously before picking up a copy of the Daily Prophet.  
James closed the door quietly behind him, and glanced at his friends. Sirius was muttering to himself, and banging his head on the wall. Peter was looking around at everything very quickly, and occasionally closing his eyes as though to go to a calm, happy place. Remus was reading, and glanced up at James.  
"Well?"  
"It'll be a couple more hours."  
Sirius groaned and slumped down the wall, where he lay there, pounding his fists.  
"Padfoot, you need to go get rid of some of that energy." Said Remus wisely.  
Sirius looked at James, who nodded. "I'll be right back, I'll just go walk around." He then proceeded down the corridor; in a very quick walk that soon turned into a run. James laughed weakly, watching his friend.  
James made a grimace of frustration. "Try reading, it's helping me." Remus suggested.  
James stared at the pile of newspapers and magazines. He shook his head, and asked, "How can you be so calm, Moony?"  
"I may look clam," said Remus in a strange voice. "But I'm not. You guys need all the calming effects you can get."  
They sat in silence, which was very unusual. Sirius came back, panting. "Did I miss anything?" he gasped.  
They all shook their heads.  
Remus surveyed them thoughtfully. "Remember the day we all met on the Hogwarts Express?"  
They all exchanged grins. "How could we forget?" Sirius cried.  
"And Remus wouldn't talk at first." Said Peter. "It took half of the train ride for him to warm up to us!"  
"But I did, didn't I?" said Remus.  
"And we got in that fight with Snivellus and all got detentions." Said James reminiscently.  
"And how the teachers would make up excuses for us to leave the classroom?" exclaimed Sirius.  
"The day we became Animagus."  
"The day we found out about Remus!"  
"Don't remind me."  
"You wouldn't talk to us for a week!" said James and Sirius in unison.  
"And when we came up with our nicknames."  
"That was embarrassing."  
"When Remus became a Prefect, because Dumbledore hoped he could control us?" said James.  
"Biggest mistake ever." Sirius grinned. "He put up with everything! But, he did make us feel ashamed sometimes."  
"And that's something." Said Peter carefully.  
"We always stole food from the kitchens!"  
"Under the Invisibility Cloak."  
"When we made the Marauder's Map. It really is a shame it's just sitting in Filch's filing cabinet when it could be used to break rules." Said James. "The day James became Head Boy, and we found out that Evans was Head Girl? I'd never seen James so happy!" said Sirius teasingly.  
"Lily wasn't." frowned James.  
"But hey, you married her." Said Remus simply.  
"At the wedding reception, you complained so much about standing so long while everyone congratulated you." Said Peter.  
"I liked the presents."  
"You smeared the cake all over Lily's face, and she put a whole slice in your hair and smeared it around!" said Sirius happily. "And I got a picture."  
"The day we found out Lily was pregnant!" they all let out low whistles.  
"I still haven't heard the end of that." Said James casually, causing them all to laugh.  
They talked for hours.  
"How much longer---" James checked his watch just as the clock stuck midnight, and they heard the wail of an infant.  
They all sprung out of their chairs. They embraced each other all around, and the Healer let James in first.  
James entered cautiously. He smiled weakly at his wife and the bundle of blankets in her arms. A tuft of unruly jet-black hair was visible though the blanket.  
"James, meet Harry." Said Lily softly.  
James could have cried with happiness when Lily handed the boy over. James looked down at him. His black hair stuck up in all directions, just as his did. His eyes were almond shaped, and a brilliant shade of emerald green—Lily's eyes. He thought that all babies eyes were blue when they were born.  
Harry opened and closed his small hands, and slobbered all over James' shirt.  
James didn't know how long he held Harry before he remembered that he had three friends outside the door who were dying of anxiety. "I'm going to go get them." James whispered, handing Harry back to her. Lily nodded.  
Sirius, Remus, and Peter leaped out of their chairs at the sight of James. Sirius was doing a little dance in place, Peter was chewing on his nails, and Remus had completely lost his cool.  
"Well?" they all demanded. "Can we see him?"  
James nodded and led them in. Sirius' face was indescribable. He looked happier than James had ever seen him. "You're a daddy, Prongs! I'm a goddaddy!"  
Sirius beamed as he held Harry. "He's a perfect mix of both of you," he observed. "Definitely has Potter hair, but Lil's eyes. And I bet he's just dying to go on my motorbike, aren't you?"  
"No!" said Lily sternly.  
After Sirius had hogged Harry long enough, Peter pried Harry away. Harry immediately began to cry. Peter panicked, and shoved Harry to Remus. Harry instantly calmed down. Remus smiled warmly. "He's perfect, Lil."  
"You've got a way with kids, Remus." She said.  
"And controlling us," James laughed. "We were acting like kids out there!"  
~*~The End~*~ (A/N: A cute short little fic. It's one of my firsts on this site, so I need reviews to know how I'm doing... mistakes, compliments, advice, pick on the way I write, anything. Thanks for reading!) 


End file.
